


Insecurities

by Nysonia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, As an asexual I must say I'm so bad at smut, Fluff, I'll tag other characters as they appear, Reader-Insert, There will be no smut, turn back now if you wanted that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nysonia/pseuds/Nysonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you run into Oikawa Tooru at a club you were not expecting... this. Watch as your relationship becomes just that- a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Looks Aren't Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, hello! Just some quick tips:  
> (L/N) is, sort of obvious, Last Name.  
> (F/N) is- surprise!- First Name.  
> Anything in italics denotes your thoughts. 
> 
> This is set in Japan, of course, so I apologize for any discrepancies. I have no idea how college works over there. 
> 
> Reader can be any gender, although I guess I had more of a female in mind for this? It will remain gender neutral though. Also biligual!reader! Because wow, cool! Sorry if languages aren't anywhere near your interests, perhaps this fic isn't for you then. :/ 
> 
> I think there'll be three-ish chapters?

    It's about a half hour before midnight when you finally get off shift and say your goodbyes to Tenka, the bartender for the evening. On your way to the door, however, you pass a brown-haired guy and his friend talking about leaving for the night and calling it quits. You notice that the one with black hair currently has a girl draped on his arm, and is considerably less drunk than his handsome friend. 

    His friend is extremely hammered.

    He's so wasted that when he slurs out "It's fine, I'll find my way home. I've got my car anyway," and the friend takes no notice of the last part, you start to worry. Is he really going to drive himself home? You doubt he can even get into his car without passing out at this point, and you're a bit worried that he might not be doing so hot right now anyway. You make eye contact with Tenka and see that he's more than worried about this guy as well, so you decide to make your move.

    You plop down into the seat next to him, still in your work clothes, and order a shot. Looking over at him, you see that he's a lot more handsome than you previously thought. When he looks over at you and smiles, wide and toothy, it's so bright that it instantly makes you smile a bit too.

    "Hey, I'm (L/N) (F/N)," you lean over and note that the mixed drink he's been nursing is nearly empty. "Tenka? His next one's on me, okay?"

    Tenka complies, bringing over another drink while the guy starts waving his hands and slurring, "No, it's fine, I'll pay for myself," but as soon as the drink is placed in front of him, he forgets about that statement and drinks it anyway. After a few sips, he looks over at you and you find him staring. "I'm Oikawa Tooru. Why's someone as gorgeous as you bothering t' buy me a drink anyway? Shouldn't I be the one buying for- for you?" It took him a while to get that sentence out, but with his large smile and bright eyes at least he didn't look like he was going to be sick or pass out.

    _It's halfway through second semester, this probably isn't his first time drinking too much liquor this year alone._

    "Smooth talker, huh? I don't mind, really," you said with a grin. It really didn't matter, since your drinks were discounted anyway. _Ah, the benefits of working at a club._ You'd spent enough nights in his place to know when to stop, at least, but you'd be lying if you said that you'd never gone overboard before.

    He pushed his already-empty glass away and swept his bangs out of his eyes before leaning into you and whispering, "Wanna go dance?" into your ear. You both paid for what you owed and then you grabbed his hand and led him away from the bar and onto the dance floor. It took him no time at all to press his body against yours and slide his hands onto your hips, keeping a surprisingly good beat with the music.

    _Maybe I worried over nothing? I guess I don't really know what he's like sober, but this guy- Oikawa- reeks of alcohol._

    The grinding was interrupted when he lifted his head out of the crook of your neck and crashed his lips onto yours, nearly missing your mouth. You went with it and grabbed the back of his head, working your fingers though his shockingly soft hair. His tongue slipped into your mouth and you realized that he was wasting no time in trying to pick you up, so you decided to continue with what little plan you had. You broke the kiss and gently pulled on his hair, getting him to look you in the eyes. Attempting a smirk, you said, "Want to head back to my place?"

    It took no time at all to get him out of the club and into your car, making sure he still had everything he needed. His hand found it's way across the seat and onto your leg, idly rubbing circles on the outside of your thigh with his thumb while you drove.

    "Are you in college, or was that ID fake?" you asked.

    "Nawh, I go to school over at the Uni. Been there two years now," he mumbled.

    "Ah. I've gone there for three years now. Your friend from earlier, does he go there?"

    "Mmhm. 's my roommate. We've been friends forever."

    Under your breath you muttered, "Some friend."

    When you finally pulled up to your apartment building, he stumbled out of the car and let you sling his arm around your shoulder to guide him up the stairs and into your place. As soon as you shut the front door he had you pinned against it, sloppily kissing your mouth and neck.

    _What the hell, he's cute anyway. Too bad I couldn't have met him when_ **I** _was a bit more drunk._

    You tried to ignore his wandering hands and found yours in his hair again, rubbing at the nape of his neck and running through his soft curls. Realizing that he was probably marking up your neck, your grabbed his hands and led him into the bedroom while attempting to get him on the bed gently. Only half succeeding, he flopped partially onto the bed and you pushed his legs up so that he was laying down. He grabbed for your wrists but you pushed him away, brushing his bangs out of his face like he had done earlier.

    "Let me go change into something else." You could tell by the way his eyes lit up that the excuse you had stuttered out worked. You walked into another room and sat down, pondering what to do next.

    _I could always just leave him in there. I mean, what's he going to do, pass out? I could sleep with him, I guess. That's why he thinks I brought him here anyway, but I'm not sure the neighbors would love that at this time of night. I could try and sober him up and explain why I brought him here, but then what? He sleeps on the couch? And I can't just go back in there, I told him I'd change but all my clothes are in there! Why did I even do this? He could be any number of horrible things, what was I thinking?_

    Making up your mind, you walked up to your bedroom door but paused outside, trying to prepare yourself. Finally, you just decided to open the door and get it over with, but when you looked inside-

    He was already unconscious. He looked a little dead, to be honest, which worried you slightly, but upon further inspection you found that he was perfectly okay. No vomit, no messed up breathing, his skin was hot and pinkish; he would be fine. For a while you thought about sleeping on the couch, but it was cold and Oikawa was currently on top of all of your blankets. Changing out of your work clothes and into something more loose, you pulled a spare blanket out of your closet and put it over him, climbing underneath of it yourself. It was more than a little awkward, sleeping with a complete stranger in your bed when you were- surprisingly- not drunk, but not entirely uncomfortable.

    _He's warm,_ you thought before falling asleep, subconsciously scooting closer.

*****

    You were woken up at four in the morning by an arm hitting you in the face. It took you a minute to register what had happened, but judging by the leg that had worked it's way between yours, you figured Oikawa had rolled over onto you. You gently picked up his arm and pushed it off of you, letting it fall against your back before returning to sleep.

*****

    This time when you woke up, it was a bit more expected. Your alarm went off at eight, prompting you to get up and get ready for your class at ten. When you rolled over, you were met by two large, brown eyes staring into your own. Stifling a scream, you remembered what had happened last night and tried to calm your rapidly beating heart.

    Oikawa, however, was less confused and more in _pain._ He groaned as he tried to sit up, clutching at his head as if it was about to roll off of his shoulders. Before he could even ask you what your name was, you had gotten out of bed and disappeared. He looked down to find himself fully clothed, and tried to remember what had happened after he came here with you.

    As he tried to retrace his steps through last night, you returned with a glass of cold water and some ibuprofen, shoving them in his face and saying, "Take it. It shouldn't do much, but it'll help." You sat down on the bed next him and thought about what to say next.

    _Does he think we slept together? Does he remember who I am? God, does he even know where he is?_

    "Um," his sweet voice pulled you out of your thoughts, "can you tell me your name again? It was really pretty, but that's all I've got." He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, appearing very different from how he was last night.

    "(L/N). Oh, uh (L/N) (F/N)."

    "Oh, right." He stopped and looked at what you were wearing before asking, "We didn't have sex, did we?"

    "No. Well, I don't know how to say this, but I wasn't really planning on having sex with you anyway." Now it was your turn to look sheepish, but you were anything but grinning. Your face heated up and you looked away from him, not sure how to get him out of your home and back into his own life. "Oh, here." You leaned off of the bed and grabbed his phone. "I took the liberty of charging it, since my charger fit. I probably shouldn't have left it on the charger all night though, sorry."

    You tried to hand him the phone, but he was just staring at you. He reached out for his phone slowly, cocking his head to the side and furrowing his brows at you. "Thanks," he muttered, "you didn't have to do that."

    "No problem," you waved your hands, trying to act nonchalant and not at all embarrassed at the looks he was giving you. He seemed to have no filter of when to stop staring, and those curious eyes of his were making you a bit flustered. "Um, you left your car at the club last night, but if you're feeling better, I can take you over there sometime. You know-" his eyes were wandering again, stopping on the exposed skin of your belly where your shirt rode up, "if you..." his eyes kept going, wandering back up to your face but not quite making it; they stopped directly on your neck where your loose shirt was showing a little more skin than necessary.

    "If I what?" His voice snapped you out of whatever sort of daydream that was, and you blushed again as his eyes snapped up to meet yours.

    "Oh! Uh, if you need me to take you. I mean, I can drive you to your car. I doubt you know how to get to the club from my apartment."

    You hadn't realized while you were talking that you had been doing the exact same thing he was- studying. Your eyes traced the outline of his jaw, skimmed over his mussed hair, moved to the Adam's apple that bobbed slightly every time he swallowed, and finally looked down at how his long leg curled up against himself when he sat up on the bed- the same bed as you. It was all very intimate for someone that you knew absolutely nothing about, and it made you feel like you needed a hangover right about now as well.

    Oikawa, on the other hand, had different plans. Already perking up and acting like he had been woken up on any normal day, he leaned in much too close for your liking and said, "I would love that~ You're right, I don't really know where I am."

    You rolled off of the bed (semi)gracefully and signaled for him to follow you into the kitchen, pulling out some quick and easy things for breakfast. Feeling his eyes on you again, you avoided any and all eye contact. "Feel free to eat, well, whatever you want if you can stomach it. I'm going to go change."

    You practically sprinted into your bedroom and changed as quickly as possible, desperate to get him out of your house. _Why does he keep looking at me like that? He looks at me as if he's watching an animal at the zoo. Do I really look that bad when I wake up?_

    You heard his phone buzz again, as it had been all morning, and went over to look and see who was bugging him. _God, it had better not be his girlfriend, if I slept with a guy in a relationship- wait. I didn't even sleep with him. What would I tell his girlfriend if she confronted me? Would I just say- nevermind. I highly doubt he calls his girlfriend 'Stupid Iwa-chan'... Wow, he's pissed._ You could tell just by the few messages that popped up on the screen that he was not afraid to call Oikawa all sorts of names- dumbass, asshole, Asskawa, and really anything else like that.

    Not thinking, you instinctively yelled out, "Oikawa, your phone's going off. Someone's texting you," and turned just in time to see him walking into the room as the two of you flushed. You quickly realized as he looked away that you had not yet put on a shirt, or even pants unfortunately. You snatched the outfit you had lain out on your bed and held it in front of you, trying to cover yourself up for the most part. He made his way over to you- or, more appropriately, the nightstand next to you- and the shade of your face deepened while you tried to back up a bit.

    He looked over as you bumped into the bed and fell onto it with a _thump!_ and he started laughing, lightening the mood. You couldn't quite decipher the strange look in his eyes when he looked down at you, but he still wore that dazzling smile. "You don't need to be that embarrassed. I was planning on seeing a lot more of you last night." With that, he turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him softly.

    You threw on the clothes as fast as possible and stood in front of your mirror, trying to calm yourself down. _Sure, easy for you to say. I wasn't planning on letting you see anything at all! I need to get him out of here, there's something about him that doesn't sit quite right-_

    Oikawa knocked on the door and disturbed your train of thought, calling out, "(L/N)-san? I hate to bother you but can we go soon? Iwa-chan is pretty mad at me for not calling him last night. He thought I died."

    "N-no problem, Oikawa. Uh, -san. Oikawa-san." You opened the door and snatched your keys, pushing past him towards the front door. "Here, let's just go now."

*****

   The car ride over was uncomfortable, but not unbearable. He hummed quietly most of the way, despite the fact that he drank enough liquor last night to put a first-year in the hospital for a week. His legs bounced a bit, and it almost seemed like you were driving a kid to see something they were excited about, not dropping him off so that he could go get screamed at by his roommate.

    "Hey, Oikawa-san... You never told me what you're going to college for."

    "Oh!" He turned his head towards you but his eyes stayed forward to scan his surroundings. "Sports medicine. Gonna be a trainer someday, hopefully. You?"

    "Linguistics. Planning on being a translator, but who knows? I'll probably end up being a server all my life."

    "A server?" This time his eyes were trained on you, and you already wanted him to look away again. "You mean like at a restaurant?"

    "No, at the club. I work there." You absentmindedly chewed your lip as his stare intensified, and you finally glanced over at him to see him widely grinning at you. "W-what? What are you looking at me like that for?"

    "You work there? Why didn't you tell me?" He laughed a little while saying it, like I had just told him I liked the same band that he did.

    "Well, it doesn't exactly come up in conversation when you're nursing someone back to health from their irresponsible drinking." You shot him a sharp glance for good measure and continued, "Get someone sober to take your keys next time, dumbass, you could have killed yourself."

    "Ahh, it sounds like you worried about me," he cooed, "and I just wanted to know. I love that club, I go there all the time when I feel like dancing."

    "Yeah, I can tell you drink a lot. You seem to be very unaffected by this hangover."

    You pulled up to his car just as he was about to say something as a retort. He opened the door and started to get out, but stopped and slumped back into the car. Leaning over, he said, "We should get together sometime. Feel like it?"

    Your jaw went slack, and you just couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. No _'thank you'_ , no _'goodbye'_ , just a crappy attempt at making yourself his next booty call. But when you looked up, he wasn't looking at you like a caged animal anymore, his face was kind of twisted and he looked at you more like you were his friend leaving him behind. Oddly enough, you could see that his expression was hope mixed with something else, something sad and-

    "Sure. You want my number?" He nodded enthusiastically- all signs of the old expression replaced with happiness- and handed you his phone. After you punched in your number and name, you held it out to him but snatched it back when he reached for it. "Next time, no alcohol, okay?" He held out his hand for his phone, but you pulled it back further and said again, _"Okay?"_

    "Yeah, fine," he said with a sigh, "I guess I should probably lay off the alcohol for a while and I definitely want to see you sooner rather than later." He flashed that toothy smile again and climbed out of your car, leaning down to offer a small wave before closing the door.

 

And that is how you met the biggest, best mistake of your life.


	2. Volleyball? As a First Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are texts in this one! (How do you write texts in fanfic???? The world may know but I sure don't)  
> So! Bold is a received text, Italics are texts that you've sent, and any Italics not preceded by > are still your thoughts.

    It had only been two days before Oikawa Tooru texted you. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't a message that you expected. You opened the message to find:

  
   ** >Hey! How was your day?**

  
    _That's... odd. He's acting like we've known each other for a while now. I kind of figured he was trying to pick me up? ...Oh my god, is he just using me to get half off drinks at the club? That bastard! That's why he told me he loves going to the club so much! I should have noticed. Not that I'm exactly okay with someone just trying to get in my pants, but that's college life for you. Using me for half off drinks..._

  
    But instead of accusing him of every wrongdoing you were making up in your mind, you just typed back:  
    

_ >Fine, I suppose. You?_

  
    You were in the library at the University, studying for no particular reason other than the fact that your grade had seen better days, so how good of a day could it really be?

  
        ** >Boring. Practice was cancelled for today since the coaches both got sick.**

  
 _...Practice? What practice?_

  
        _ >Are you... in a sport or something? Or is this for one of your 'trainer' classes?_

  
        **> I didnt tell you? Im on the volleyball team! Iwa-chan plays too, but hes out with his girlfriend and wont train with me.**

  
   _Volleyball? I used to play that in PE. I hated PE._

  
 _ >Isn't volleyball a team sport? I'm sure someone can train with you._

  
  ** >Nah, I tried. Everyone worthwhile is busy or studying or ignoring me or being boring :/  
**

  
     _ >So is that why you're texting me? You're bored?_

  
    ** >Are you busy?**  
 ** >Let's meet up!!**

  
 _And there it is. I knew it._

  
   ** >Or you could come help me train!**

  
        _> What? How would I do that? I don't remember how to play volleyball, but ik you definitely can't do it with two people. That's just 'Don't let the ball touch the ground'._

  
     ** >No, you can come help with my setting! Ive got a little third-stringer here with me but its harder to practice with just soft tosses.**

  
   _ >Ignoring the fact that I know nothing about volleyball, you never told me someone else was there. Can't you two do something by yourself?_

  
  ** >Sure we could. But you dont want to see me?**

  
    There was something about the way he worded that message that made you think of the face he made just before you agreed to see him again. For some reason, Oikawa seemed to like you. It didn't make much sense, because you knew little to nothing about him, and it seemed that he knew even less about you.

  
      _ >Well, sure, but I'm not really one for volleyball. Or sports, really. I can kinda play basketball?_

  
      ** >You dont have to do much, just toss the ball to me! If youre busy or something I get it though.**

  
    With a sigh, you closed your book and started packing up your things. To no one in particular, you muttered, "It would be nice to take a break. I _am_ already on campus anyway."

  
   _ >Which gym are you in?_

  
*****

  
    You opened the gym doors to find Oikawa and the other player on opposite sides of the net. Oikawa had the ball and was hitting it- _serving? I think that's called serving_ \- to the shorter player, but he stopped when he saw you.

    "(L/N)-san! You actually came!" Oikawa jogged over to where you stood and led you towards the net. "Thanks a bunch, you're a lifesaver! This is Daisuke-kun. He's gonna be spiking, I'm gonna set, and all you have to do is throw the ball so that it sort of... lands above my head? Like this..." He gave a ball to Daisuke, who then turned and tossed it gently so that it came down right above Oikawa's head.

    "Yeah... okay, I can manage that. But are you really telling me that you couldn't get anyone else to come here and help you?" You picked up a ball and tried to imitate Daisuke, surprised to find that you could do it accurately.

    "Well, I kinda gave up to be honest. It was too hard to find anyone, so I asked you!" The ball flew directly from Oikawa's hands to Daisuke's, and he smacked it down onto the other side of the court. Oikawa turned to him and asked, "Was that too high? It felt a little high."

    "That was fine. Maybe a bit closer to the net?"

    Oikawa grunted in affirmation and got back into position. After waiting a moment, he turned to look at you, which snapped you back into action. "Oh! Sorry, here."

    This repetitive process went on, interrupted only by small phrases like, _'Sorry, my bad'_ , or _'Like that?'_ coming from either Daisuke or Oikawa. You stayed quiet, and not much happened.

    "So, (L/N)-san, you weren't doing anything, were you?" Oikawa broke the rhythm of the small factory line the three of you had made, and Daisuke leaned over gratefully, panting.

    "No, not really. Studying a bit. I was pretty bored too, though."

    "Okay then. Let's go do something!" He had already crossed to the other side of the net to pick up volleyballs with Daisuke, and you couldn't help but be surprised at his spontaneity.

    Joining them in picking up the balls, you contemplated your options:

        1. Tell Oikawa he's crazy and return to studying.  
        2. Tell Oikawa he's crazy and go do whatever it was he had planned.  
        3. Tell Oikawa he's crazy and see what he has to say to defend himself.

  
    You had no idea which of those was best, possibly a mixture of all three would be good. "Oikawa-san... you're-"

    Oikawa interrupted you, saying, "Yeah, I know, sorry. I'm not very good at giving people a head's up! But let's go get some coffee, or I think there's a tennis match going on at the courts."

    "Oikawa," you tried again.

    "Or I think that new movie about that alien invasion is out!"

    _"Tooru-",_ You said, clapping a hand over your mouth and attempting to fight the heat spreading across your face when you realized your mistake.

    _I shouldn't have called him that. Now he thinks I'm-_

    "Awh, you're cute like that. Is that a yes, then?" He left Daisuke to pick up the rest by himself and made his way over to you.

    "Cute like what?" you fumed.

    "You're all blushy because you called me Tooru! I don't mind, really. Are you coming?" He left you in the middle of the court, mouth agape, and began collecting his things. "It's not like I can train much without Iwa-chan anyway."

    "What did you have planned?" you asked suspiciously.

    Oikawa just shrugged and repeated what he said earlier. "I dunno. Coffee, movie, tennis? What do you like?"

    "Coffee will work for now, I think." _I could use a pick-me-up after this._

*****

    It was sort of ridiculous, in your opinion, to accept his ride over to the coffee shop less than a mile away when you had your car on campus but he had insisted. It was a nice little place called _Echo,_ and you immediately ordered the strongest drink they had available. Oikawa, on the other hand, went for something lighter. Just as you went to sit down at a nearby table, Oikawa grabbed your wrist and said, "I have a better idea!" He led you to a sliding door at the other end of the shop that opened up to an old, creaky looking staircase. You followed him up every flight of stairs until he led you down a short hallway and opened a door for you. Stepping through, you were amazed to find yourself on the roof.

    "It's nice, yeah? Iwa-chan and I like to come up here when the sun sets sometimes, but now will do too." He turned and looked at you, using the same studying expression that you were beginning to get used to.

    "It's wonderful," you breathed, "are we allowed up here?" Walking over to the edge you looked down, but it didn't seem like it was very far.

    "Sure, of course! There's signs about it down there, but I don't think anyone really reads them. There used to be a table with a few chairs up here, but I don't know what happened to them." He moved next to you and leaned back onto the ledge, still giving you that odd stare.

    You watched him a moment longer before mumbling, "Why do you always look at me like that?"

    "Huh?" He cocked his head and raised his eyebrows, but his smile suggested that he had heard you perfectly.

    "Nothing, nothing. So, what's your motive for getting me up here?" You took a step back and leaned over so that your elbows rested on the ledge. The weather was nice, but being up so high made the wind seem much chillier and you were glad to be able to sip your drink.

    "What motive? I just wanted to see you, is all."

    "I've noticed you like _seeing_ me, Oikawa-san. It seems like all you do when you're around me is _see_ me."

    "I'm... not sure I under-" he started, but he was cut off by you glaring up at him and his smug smirk.

    "I think you understand clearly." You stood up abruptly and faced him head on, determined to find out what it was about you that made him look like that. "What, is there something about my face? Is my nose weirdly shaped? Do I smile too much? Are my lips too thin? Do I look angry all the time? What is it about me that you won't stop _looking_ at me like that?" It wasn't just his oddly focused eyes, which seemed to bore right through you, but the way his eyebrows always seemed slightly raised when he thought you couldn't see him, or the unusually sharp smile he tried to hide by grinning as soon as you met his eyes.

    "You're interesting, that's all. Is that really so hard to believe?" You hardly noticed as he set his cup down next to him and brought his hands up to settle on your arms because you were attempting to sort out your thoughts.

  
*****

    The day you had dropped Oikawa off at his car, you went to your class at ten. You found it a bit difficult to concentrate, but you just chalked it up to all of the excitement that happened last night. Your friend, Akemi, however, had different ideas.

    "Hey, (F/N)-chan, what are you daydreaming about?" she whispered, leaning over to jab you with a pen.

    "I'm not daydreaming! I'm just..."

    "Thinking about a certain someone in particular?"

    "And who might that be?" you scoffed.

    "I don't know, you tell me. Is it that basketball player you bumped into the other day? They were cute. Ohohoho, no, don't _tell_ me it was the lead in the play from last weekend! Although I'm pretty sure that wink _was_ directed at you..."

    You waved your hand at her and sat through the last twenty minutes of class before turning to her again and seeing her waggle her eyebrows.

    "No, it's just-" You sighed, a little unsure of how to describe your night. "There was this guy at the club that was looking pretty bad, so I took him home with me. It was kind of a weird night, that's all."

    She leaned back, apparently satisfied with your reply. "Ah, I see. So you got laid last night, that's why you're all daydreamy?"

   "No! Ugh, no, he just kinda... passed out in my bed. And I slept there too. And then, when I took him back for his car this morning, he asked for my number? So it's been odd."

    "Oh? Who is this casanova? Anyone I know?"

    "Uh, Oikawa Tooru? I'm not really sure who-" You were interrupted by her gasping loudly- obnoxiously, in your opinion- and shoving your shoulder.

    "Oh. My. God. You had _the_ Oikawa Tooru in your bed and you didn't even  _try_ to hit on him? What the hell is wrong with you?"

   You readjusted your bag on your shoulder before trying to walk again, only to be blocked by Akemi. "God, I'm sorry, I didn't realize he was a celebrity! What's the big deal? Do you have a crush on him or something?"

    "90 percent of the population at this school has a crush on him, (F/N), how do you not know how popular he is?" Although she seemed to be surprised, a lot of it seemed painfully like she was more surprised that _you_ ended up taking him home.

    "I hadn't ever heard of him before. I barely know anything about him... Do you know anything?"

    "Ah, sadly, not much. I talked to him once, but he actually just bumped into me and apologized. I felt like my heart was going to stop, like something straight out of those cheesy romcoms we always make fun of? Anyway, I felt like my heart was going to give out and I was going to _die_ from embarrassment. It was so awesome." She paused for a moment and then stopped, grabbing your arm to stop you too. "You said he asked for your number?"

    "Uh, yeah? Why?"

    " _He_ asked for _your_ number?" she asked incredulously.

   "Wow. You're such a good friend, I can't believe you think I can't even get one number. Remember the night when-"

    "No," she cut you off, "it's just... well, Oikawa is waaaay out of your league. Sorry, but them's the breaks. I couldn't even look him in the eye because the girls around me were all _kyaaa!-_ ing over the fact that I was even touching him. I highly doubt that if he asks you out, he's looking for anything more than some easy sex anyway."

    "Ouch. Like I said, great friend. Glad you think all I'm good for is sex." You began walking away and she sprung to catch up to you, hanging on your arm and leaning her head onto your shoulder.

    "Now, I never said that! You're full of redeeming qualities, but you can't act like an extremely popular player like him with model hair and superstar eyes is going to take one look at a stranger and go, 'Wow, I gotta have me some of that!' without some conditions."

    "Yeah, I guess. I kinda figured it was going nowhere anyway? He's such a big flirt, honestly. And when he kissed me he-"

    "Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" she spluttered, stepping in front of you and making you stumble backwards. "You never mentioned any kissing! What the hell? Did you really kiss him?"

    "Hey, quiet down," you hissed, "you're drawing all sorts of attention. And yes, but he was so wasted I doubt he remembers it. Anyway, when he kissed me-"

    "What was it like?" she grabbed onto your shoulders and pulled herself up on her tiptoes, matching your height.

   "Can I tell the story? Please?" She sighed and rolled her eyes, sinking back down onto the balls of her feet and relaxing her grip. "Thank you. Now, _like I was saying,_ when he kissed me it wasn't like he was trying to hook up with me or anything, but more like he just wanted to kiss. Really, any time he had the chance he could have tried all sorts of tricks, but all he did was kiss me. Maybe he could tell I wasn't really interested." You shrugged and started away again, only to be blocked by Akemi once more.

    "What do you mean you weren't interested? I would _kill_ to be in your position right now!" Then, her smile turned into something more devious as she leaned in and said, "I bet he wants to pay you back for taking such good care of him~"

    "Sh-shut it. Get off me, you're so clingy when you gossip."

*****

        Oikawa's hand moved up your arms to your shoulders and pulled you in closer, but you stuck out your hands to stop him. "H-hey, what are you-"

    He leaned back and let you go, not quite happy with having to do so. "What's wrong? I thought we were good here, (L/N)-san. Was it something I said?"

    "No, it's not like that, but..." He nodded at you, prompting you to continue but you didn't know what to say.

    _Do I tell him that I don't just want to be another booty call of his? I'm not just easy sex, and he should know that. But if I'm wrong, that could hurt his feelings too if I make him out to be so shallow. Kissing isn't so bad, but do I really want to? I don't want to get attached just for him to throw me away for someone better-looking, that's ridiculous. No, I should just tell him-_

"(L/N)?"

    "Uh, Oikawa-san, I just-"

    "I liked it better when you called me Tooru, you know. It sounds great coming from you~"

    "Eh? But then why do you call me (L/N)-san all the time? Is it because you don't want to be close to me?"

    "What... what do you mean by that?"

    _There he goes, he's looking at me like that again. Why does he always look at me like that? It makes me feel like my stomach is flipping over. Why, why, why?_

    "Surely you know what I mean. I've heard about the grand Oikawa Tooru, master player, always partying but never looking behind him. I don't want to be just another date in the rearview mirror! I'm not looking for sex, or any sort of thanks from you, so we can just hang out and relax, okay? I'm not into you like most everyone else is around here. I don't even know you."

    His face fell, but he still managed to keep that coy smirk on his face. "Ah, you think I'm like that, huh? All those dates were wildly blown out of proportion, anyway, with all the gossip around here. I'm a little surprised that you think I'm not looking for anything but sex. If I wanted sex, I'd go out partying or clubbing. I don't have to try to seduce _you._ I guess I just thought you were into me, y'know?"

    "Oh." You paused, trying to separate Akemi's gossip with what Oikawa was telling you now. "Really? Me? I, uh, didn't know- I mean, I thought-"

    He gently removed his arms from your own and leaned back to give you some room. "Yeah, I get what you thought. Everyone thinks that, I'm sure. In fact, seeing as how you know nothing about me yourself, I'm sure you heard that from someone else, didn't you?"

    _Huh. Well, he's not wrong. I am going entirely off of what Akemi told me. But, she wouldn't lie, not to me. Not about something like this._

"Of course I am. But why should I believe you and not them?" You instantly regretted that you said that, since you weren't trying to be rude to him. "I mean, I do know all of them much better than I know you."

    "But do any of them know me?" He wasn't looking at you anymore, just the view below him. He was leaning over so far that it made your heart flutter to think about it, but he didn't seem worried. "Maybe you should just make up your own mind about it."

    "You're right, I should. I guess I just believed it because of how you were acting at the club. You were still pretty flirty the day after, too, what with your never-ending smiles and stares." He pulled his eyes away from the street below and met yours, but his gaze was a little emptier than before. Colder.

    "You have to admit, I was _really_ drunk at the club. I would have flirted with a police officer's _dog_ if I had gotten caught driving home. And... I guess I was flirting in the morning. But not because I always flirt, just because I wanted to flirt with _you_."

    _Oh. **Oh.**_ _That_   _kind of changes things. I hadn't thought of that._

   "Huh." You tried to stop the tips of your ears from turning red, but you knew that it was impossible by now. "Um, I guess I didn't notice that. Or even think of that. Or..."

    Oikawa reached for your hands and held them loosely, a determined look on his face. "Okay, then. Let's go out again sometime!" He was smiling now, beaming up at you. 

    "Y-yeah. That sounds-" you were interrupted by lips on yours, but it was different from the kisses at the club or your house. Then, there was something needy and insistent about the way his lips worked against yours, but here he was gentle and slow, his hands drifting up your back to tip your head down more. 

    He pulled you down onto his lap awkwardly, but you couldn't actually sit down because of the angle of his legs from leaning on the ledge. You broke the kiss to laugh and he joined you, a bright red flashing up onto his cheeks. "Maybe... we could go somewhere else?" You gestured to the door leading back downstairs with your head, and he planted quick kiss on your nose before rushing you back down the stairs. You were glad that he led the way so that he didn't see how embarrassed you were, but decided that you didn't care anyway. You still had yet to figure out the curious meanings behind his stares, and by god, you were going to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm. This popped into my head for God knows what reason?? So I wrote it. I don't usually(*ahem* ever) do reader-inserts but I couldn't think of a character to ship him with that would really work for this situation. And it's easier to manipulate a reader-insert character? So here you go.
> 
> Please tell me if there are any mistakes!! I'll fix them immediately.


	3. I Can Fix That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Akemi as pansexual. Sorry this took so long!! Believe it or not, I've been working on it the whole time, but only little by little. There haven't been very many days where I haven't edited this chapter!! Guess what, one more chapter. Whoops. I felt like this one was dragging on, and tbh I still hate this chapter. I feel lie I took a wrong turn somewhere and I can't get off this plot line, as much as I would like to do something else. But hey, instead of rewriting an entire 4000 word chapter, how about we just roll with it?? It's not top notch (At all) but it will do. And next chapter should be better.  
> Also, to make the bathroom scene work, we're going to have to assume that the reader is presenting female. Sorry to kind of shut down the gender-neutral thing, but I suppose it is still fairly open. :(  
> I'm giving Oikawa a non-nuclear family, consisting of a mom and two older sisters. Because why not? One sister is married and has Takeru, the other is single and ready to mingle.  
> -Wait. I made Akemi up. All of my headcanons for her are canon.  
> -She's pan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload! It was surprisingly... long. And I had a bit of writers block with it too, because I had a point A and B, but I didn't know how to connect the two and fill it up. So here, I know some parts are rough but that's a-okay.

After the rooftop almost-date with Oikawa, you had headed back to his place and done nothing at all- he showed you around the place (including his extensive collection of scifi movies) and then you lazily made out with him on the couch until his roommate came back and interrupted awkwardly.

Now, almost an entire week later, you haven't heard a single word from him. Quite frankly, you were pissed and a little upset. This is _exactly_ what he said he wouldn't do, what he had promised were 'just rumors'. Life goes on though, and Akemi noticed that you were feeling a little off in the next class that she had with you.

"Hey, (F/N)-chan. Let's go get some coffee after this."

You hummed, contemplating it for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe. I kind of have some chores I've been putting off, and-"

"(F/N)," she interrupted, " _Relax._ Take a break! Aw, don't you want to see me? Whispering in the back of class every few minutes isn't exactly hanging out."

You took a minute to solve the example problem the professor had given, using the silence to decide if you wanted to go out with her or just go home and relax- exactly what she told you to do. Apparently her idea of relaxing was different from your own.

"(F/N)-chaaaan~" Akemi threw a piece of paper in your general direction, but missed horribly. "Let's go have fun or just do something." She paused and pouted at your nonchalant reaction. "You're so mean to me, come _on._ You've been weird all week, let's get you out of your funk."

"What do you mean 'you've been weird all week'? I've been the same as always." Her comment reminded you that you were letting Oikawa make you mad, and that made you even more sour.

"Please. Who do you think you're fooling? You didn't go to Aida's party the other day." She put her chin on her hand, returning to a pout. "It's just school and work with you, I swear. Lighten up a little once in a while, jeez."

It's true, you hadn't gone to Aida's party. Aida was a grade year older than you and lived in the same dorm as you last year. You weren't exactly close- not like you and Akemi- but you both got along and you typically went to her ridiculously entertaining parties. You almost always went to catch up with her, if not only for free alcohol.

"I was busy," you lied, hoping to get her off your back.

"Yeah, busy being laaame." Her pout finally left and she adopted a more serious face. "Seriously, what's up with you? Is everything okay?"

"Huh? I'm fine... Alright. Let's just get one coffee." Her face lit up and you stopped her before she could get too carried away. " _One._ I am not staying out with you all night, I wasn't lying about the chores."

*****

You and Akemi gathered your things and shuffled with the rest of the class into the hallway.

"(F/N)!" You heard a familiar voice call your name and nearly tripped over your own feet. Akemi looked around for the source of the voice and squeaked a little when she saw Oikawa jogging over to you.

"Ah, I'm glad I caught you!" he continued, "I tried to find you before class but I was a bit late and didn't want to interrupt." He turned to Akemi and gave her one of his more charismatic smiles. "A friend of (F/N)'s? Nice to meet you."

"E-eh? Um, yeah, you too! I'm Akemi. It's very pleased to meet you too!" You thought she was going to pass out from how red her face was, but she seemed to pull through even though she was obviously frazzled.

"Um, Tooru," they both turned their attention back to you and you caught Akemi mouth _'Tooru?'_ at you in confusion. Paying her no mind, you continued, "did you really wait all that time? I'm sorry. You could've texted me though." You crossed your arms. _Yeah, he could've texted me a few nights ago if he wanted to talk so badly._

"It's no biggie! It wasn't that long, really. I texted Iwa-chan the whole time anyway, so it wasn't bad." He pulled out his phone as if to show you, but got distracted when he saw that he had received a text.

"So," you waited for him to finish texting and look up, "what did you need?" You shifted uncomfortably, not liking the way that Akemi was practically dangling off of your arm.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Obviously you wanted something if you waited this long. What is it?"

"Oh!" He smiled again but you realized sadly that it was from something he had read in his text. He was still smiling when he looked up and added, "Nothing really, I just wanted to see you again. And maybe see if you wanted to go on a date tonight? Or if you're busy we could do something now. Or if you're not free today you can just text me-"

"Tooru," you cut him off by stepping forward and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I _was_ going to get coffee with Akemi right now. But I'm not doing anything tonight."

Akemi gave you a sly look. "If you want to go with him, that's fine. I have some _chores_ to do anyway."

You rolled your eyes at her and huffed a bit. "No, no, you already coerced me into going. Hey," you turned to Oikawa, "maybe you just want to tag along with us?" You didn't bother asking Akemi, knowing that she would be more than okay to spend more time around him. Already, at least two people had stopped and were whispering to their friends about Oikawa. It didn't take long before one of them approached him. Did everyone around here treat him like a celebrity?

"Uh, excuse me," she said timidly, putting her hand out and making the motion to tap his arm, but never quite touching him. "Could I... get a picture with you?" She rocked back on her heels and forward again, making herself look quite shier than just a few moments ago.

"Sure!" he exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She handed him her phone, but he turned to you. "Do you mind taking the picture, (F/N)?"

"Sure? I guess not." You took the phone and snapped a quick pic, noticing a bit sourly that her arm had snaked around his waist.

"Thank you so much, Oikawa-kun!" She looked at the picture, obviously overjoyed with how the picture came out. _Then again, her face could be entirely out of focus and she wouldn't care as long as Oikawa was in it, smiling like that._ "Oh, and thank you very much as well, (F/N)-san!" She trotted back over to her friend and started whispering excitedly.

"Anyway, what were you saying? Oh yeah, I don't know. I don't want to crash your date with your friend." He was smiling, but it was small and he didn't seem very genuine with his words. "If you're busy, we can just make it another time, I was going to go out with Iwa-chan tonight anyway..."

You turned to Akemi, shrugging and tilting your head to ask her for permission without words. She nodded animatedly, hands clasped in front of her chest. She had settled down some by now, but was still a live wire. "You won't be bothering us by joining us. Unless," you jabbed a finger at his chest, "your fangirls keep asking for pictures. That's gonna get annoying real fast."

He put his hands up, feigning innocence. "What? No, that wouldn't happen. I'll leave you guys alone anyway. Did you want to go out to dinner, though?"

"Sure, text me the details."

"Okay! By the way, where are you guys going for coffee?"

"I know a pretty good place," you said slowly, facing Akemi but looking at Oikawa out of the corner of your eye.

*****

Akemi had offered to drive, so you climbed in shotgun and  gave her directions. Finally you pulled up to _Echo_ , the place where Oikawa had first taken you. As the two of you filed inside, Akemi was babbling about a girl she met at the club.

"So after we had some drinks we went to dance, and I dunno if she was hammered or into me because we danced _pretty_ suggestively," she threw in a shrug and added, "but she was kind of hard to miss. She had a big chunk of hair in the front that was dyed blue, green, and yellow, and her eyes were such a pretty brown. Her name was Tsukiko. Aka-something Tsukiko. Have you heard of her?"

She was currently using your position at the club to find out more about this mystery woman, but you were unfortunately no help and she dropped the topic entirely. After you ordered your drinks and received them, she went to find an empty table, but you pulled her towards the staircase like Oikawa had done with you. "Hey! Wait, I thought we were going to stay here? Where are we going?"

"Oh, we're staying for sure. But somewhere better." You grinned, understanding how he must have felt when he led you up to the roof. Akemi grumbled something under her breath, but you chose to ignore her for the sake of brevity. When you reached the rooftop, she gasped lightly as she stepped out and saw the view.

"Wow," she breathed, "this is so cool."

"The table's back!"

Her attention snapped to you as you quickly moved the table and chairs around to your liking. You and Akemi sat at the table while she babbled on about a boy she had met- _was it in business finance, or accounting?_ You had tuned out the important chunks of the conversation, unfortunately- but claimed he had nothing on Tsukiko. "Seriously, (F/N)-chan, you should have seen Toshiko-"

"-Tsukiko-"

"-Tsukiko, right, I said that. I wish I could have brought her up here, it's gorgeous. Hey, this actually sounds kind of like that place you told me about, the one Oikawa took you to? Where was that?"

You stood up and moved to lean on the ledge. "No, this is it. It's nice, huh?" You looked down over the traffic below, still amazed at how close it looked.

"Oh, my god. Did you try to take me on a date? You sly dog," she came up behind you and jabbed you in the side with her elbow, "Sorry, but you're not my type. Now, Tsubaki-"

"-was her name even Tsukiko?-"

"- oh right, Tsukiko, my bad. Tsukiko was something. If you happen to see her around, tell her the girl who dared her to do all those Jaeger shots wants her number." She met your annoyed glare with a smirk and hit you a few more times with her elbow for good measure. "By the way, how are you and Oikawa? You seem close. Is it serious? It kind of seems casual from your point of view, but I've never heard of him taking a girl out on so many-"

"Did you want me to answer your questions, or are you going to talk forever?" you sighed. She had a tendency to ramble. She nodded and you continued, "We're fine, I guess. I don't know, he's kind of odd around me. Have I told you how he looks at me sometimes?"

"Mmhmm. The stare? Maybe he's a serial killer, I mean you don't know much about him and neither do I." She sighed, adding, "It's always the good-looking ones."

"I doubt it. Or, at least, I hope not. I'll find out tonight."

"Yeah, text me after your date and tell me how it went. Also, if you don't, I'm assuming he murdered you."

"Fair enough."

*****

Akemi took you back to your car on campus and left shortly thereafter, shouting something about preparing for class and driving off. You checked your phone and found that he was taking you to a very impressive restaurant. After going home and changing into something nicer, you met him outside the restaurant.

Oikawa stood by you and said, "It's good to finally see you again. Sorry I've been so busy."

"Been busy?" you scoffed lightly, "I'll say."

"Hm? You're not mad... are you?"

You wished you could say _yes_ or _I'm actually pissed_ but you held your tongue and shrugged nonchalantly. "Not really. What were you so busy with?"

He put his arms behind his head and strolled towards the restaurant. "The usual, practice, school stuff, work, Iwa-chan and I went out to a movie on Thursday.  Sorry that I've been pestering you so much recently."

"Um, I don't know, you haven't bothered me much at all. I mean, we haven't talked in a week, and-"

"Has it been a week already?" His expression twisted into one of concern and shock- apparently he hadn't realized.

"Yes...? Did you not notice?"

"No. Well, yes. I mean, obviously I've done all the normal things, but I kept telling myself, 'I'll call them after practice' and I never did, or I'd think 'I'll text over lunch' and I'd forget. I didn't realize..." He stopped for a moment, not looking very upset but just confused. "I'm sorry. I hope you're not mad, I really have been busy. We should definitely have fun tonight and let me make it up to you, I feel really bad!"

You laughed a little and said, "Is that your way of guilt-tripping me into this date?"

"... Maybe?"

"Hm. It worked."

He took your arm in his own and led you in to the restaurant, passing the concierge and various waiters, heading straight for a specific table- a large one with two other people sitting at it.

"You know, Tooru, you never mentioned that this would be a double date," you whispered as he pulled your chair out and let you sit down.

He completely ignored your statement and went on to introduce you. "(F/N), this is Iwa-chan, my roommate. You know him from when he walked in-"

"I remember," you said abruptly. You turned to him and asked, "Is there something I should call you besides Iwa-chan?"

"Just Iwaizumi will work," he said, and you noticed that he was side-eying Oikawa with an odd expression.

_Did I do something? He looks confused._

Oikawa took no notice and continued on, saying, "This is his girlfriend, Mamoru-chan." She nodded politely and didn't say much. She seemed to be very quiet and gentle- a stark contrast from Oikawa that you were certain Iwaizumi was grateful for.

While Oikawa looked over the menu, you took a moment to watch Mamoru and Iwaizumi's dynamic. While the four of you sat at a round table, they had shifted their chairs to sit closer to each other. This allowed her to be far enough away for plenty of space, but also close enough that she could reach over to him at any time. By the way their arms were stretched out, it looked as though they were holding hands under the table. Occasionally, Iwaizumi would get a break from Oikawa's incessant ramblings and shift over to Mamoru for a small conversation. She must have been extremely patient, because she sat back calmly whenever Oikawa snatched Iwaizumi's attention away from her.

Eventually, the waitress came over to take your drink orders and everyone started to look over the menu for a meal. "What do you think you'll have, Zumi-kun?" She leaned into him when she said it, and they seemed to break off into their own world, leaving you and Oikawa by yourselves.

Oikawa subsequently moved closer to you, saying, "Hey, (F/N), this looks good, huh? It's really big though. Do you want to split it? Or I've heard this is good..." He continued to chatter on about various items on the menu, but you tuned him out and were busy trying to ignore the fact that he was so close you could feel his breath on your neck. You were quite thankful when the waitress came back with your drinks and mentioned a few appetizers. When no one ordered any, she offered a few more minutes to look over the menu and retreated back to the kitchen.

"So, what do you think? Which do you want, (F/N)?"

"To be honest, I'm not very hungry. If you want to get something to share, I'll just eat a bit off of your plate."

"Hey, Iwa-chan, what are you getting? Are you going to bring home leftovers? Make sure you get something good if you do-"

"If I bring home leftovers, they're _my_ leftovers, Asskawa," he huffed.

Mamoru hid a laugh behind her hand and went on to tell the story of the first time she met Oikawa.

"-and he said, 'How late will you guys be out?' so Zumi-kun called him a few names and slammed the door in his face. Then he opened the door back up and yelled, 'Be careful! Have fun!' Isn't that just ridiculous? He 's just like a worrying mother." She looked over at Oikawa fondly, who was blushing lightly and yet laughing as well. He seemed to take the embarrassment in stride and enjoyed the story just as much as you had.

"What can I say? I didn't want my Iwa-chan to get hurt! You two are good for each other though." He paused before smirking and adding, "You passed my test, congratulations."

She turned to you and asked, "How long have you two been dating anyway? He never told us about you."

"O-oh, we're not actually-"

"A little over a week," he interrupted, "but we're not actually in a relationship."

Iwaizumi and Mamoru exchanged glances, both stuttering to start a different topic of conversation. It quickly turned to school, and you found that Mamoru was a double major in psychology and medicine, and Iwaizumi was a history major.

When the waitress returned with your food, most of the conversation halted. Oikawa gave you his tsukemono to eat, and you snatched a bit of his miso soup when he wasn't looking. Other than the small conversations Oikawa had with Iwaizumi, the rest of the night was cheery and fairly quiet.

When you stood and announced a trip to the restroom, Mamoru stood as well. "I'll come with you," she said, "If you don't mind me tagging along."

While drying her hands in the restroom, Mamoru asked, "So? Do you like Oikawa-kun? I assume you're a serious thing for him since he hasn't been flaunting you to everyone like some of his previous dates."

She paused at your silence, urging an answer out of you. "He's great, don't get me wrong, it's just..." You trailed off, staring down at the water running over your hands. You looked over and she nodded to encourage you on. "He's just clingy, but also so distant. He's very in-your-face affectionate, and then he drops off the map but acts like he's been there the whole time when he comes back. I don't understand him."

"Well, of course it's hard to adjust to others' issues and insecurities. I'm sure it'll only be a short while until you understand why he is the way he is. It took me the longest time to get used to his... _clinginess_ , as you said, towards Zumi-kun."

"Wait, insecurities? What could he _possibly_ be insecure about?" You went over it in your head: he had talents, brains, looks, tons of friends who support him... It seemed like everything you could hope for.

"Hm? What are you saying? Of course he's- Wait, you don't know?" She seemed genuinely surprised that you weren't on the same page as her.

" _Should_ I know about something?"

"Ah, no. Give it time, like I said. You'll understand soon enough. Although, maybe you should try talking to him about his personal life a bit more once in a while."

***

Later. when you had left and said your goodbyes to Iwaizumi and Mamoru, you stood awkwardly with Oikawa trying to figure out a way to ask Oikawa about... whatever it was Mamoru had been hinting at.

"So-" you started, but were interrupted when he talked at the same time.

"Hey, do-"

"Oh, you go first."

"No, no. It's fine. What were you going to say?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just going to ask if you wanted to come over."

"Sure! That sounds great." You agreed to drive separately over to your apartment, giving yourself time to think. _How the hell am I supposed to ask him what he's insecure about? If I knew what he was insecure about, I could ask him why, but I don't even know that! Maybe it's about his family? I don't know much about that._

You led him up to your apartment and he laughed, shaking his head, as you opened the door.

"What, is the room too messy or your liking?" you quipped.

"No, no, it's just that I kind of met you here. I mean, I wasn't drunk anymore when I met you here. It's weird to think I met someone in their own apartment."

You laughed too, thinking back to what seemed like so long ago. "I guess I met you here too. I mean, it's not like we really talked at the club." He followed you into the living room and sat next to you when you plopped onto the couch.

"We talked in the car! I remember talking about school and thinking, 'Wow, foreign language'."

"Linguistics," you corrected him, "Although I am bilingual."

"Oh? What's the second language?" he asked, intrigued.

"German. My family's German, on my mom's side, so I lived there for a while when I was a kid."

He looked at you for a while before finally replying. "Really? I didn't know you were born in Germany. How did you learn Japanese?" He shifted and put a foot up on the couch, turning his whole body towards you.

"No, I grew up here. I moved to Germany when I was a kid, then we moved back to Japan. It was pretty stupid, if you ask me." You saw your chance to talk about his family, and took it. "Did you and your family ever move? You never talk about them."

"Hm? No, we never moved around. In fact, mom still lives in the same house! My sister moved when she got married, and then my oldest sister is going to college in Shikoku so she moved out a while back."

 _That's... a really nice sounding family. He doesn't seem too upset talking about them._ "So, are your parents divorced?"

He frowned and furrowed his brow, but didn't seem overly hurt about it. "No, he left my mom after having me. I was like, five when he left."

"Oh geez, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's totally fine," he interrupted with a casual wave of his hand, "I never knew him anyway. And if he was willing to leave us, I don't want to know him."

"Hm." The silence pressed in on both of you, but he seemed comfortable in it. You, however, were not as much. "How about some tea or something? I have coffee too, but it's a bit late for that."

"I'd take some tea, sure." He smiled at you as you turned into the kitchen before dropping onto the couch. When you came back and joined him there, his smile seemed more and more like he was trying to force it. You worried it was because of the topic you had pushed onto him earlier, but you didn't know yet how to fix it.

"Hey, is everything alright? You seem a little..."

"I'm fine, no worries." He said a gentle 'thanks' as you pushed the mug of tea into his hand, but you weren't letting him off the hook yet.

"You know you can tell me if you're upset, right? In fact, I kind of want you to."

"Huh? Oh no, I really am fine."

You decided to test the waters again. "Is it because of your family? I didn't mean to make you upset, I'm sorry." _When Mamoru told me to get to know Oikawa, I didn't realize I was going to blow it on the first try._

 "No, talking about my family doesn't bug me. Should it? I think my family is fine."

"Oh, it's just- well, your dad..." You fidgeted with your mug, twisting it and staring at it until he was certain you were going to burn a hole in it with your eyes.

"Talking about him doesn't bother me at all. I'm not touchy about my family." As you both started to relax again, you slipped back into casual conversation.

Later, with droopy eyes, Oikawa reluctantly announced that he should leaveand stood to leave. You walked him to the door with your hand on the small of his back, pausing in the open doorway. As he looked at you to say goodbye, you noticed his eyes flick down- _did he just stare at my lips?-_ and back up to your eyes. He hovered for just a second longer before leaning down and gently placing a kiss on the corner of your mouth.

"Goodnight, (F/N)-" he was cut off by your lips on his, pulling him down uncomfortably by his ears. He didn't seem to care as he lifted his hands up and resting them awkwardly on your shoulders. Your kiss was broken when you both burst out laughing, quickly coming back together for another quick peck. You said your final goodbyes and left, going straight to your room to sleep.

_Okay. Not his family then. What on earth else could it be? He's talented, so that's off the list. He's hot, so that's a check. Maybe school? I don't really know what his grades are like. It's probably school._

You soon found out it wasn't school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, a few things to note: 
> 
> For those of you who might not know, tsukemono is just a dish of various pickled vegetables.  
> Shikoku is a place in the southern part of Japan. It's not a prefecture, like Miyagi or Tokyo, it's a region like Kanto or Tohoku.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm. This popped into my head for God knows what reason?? So I wrote it. I don't usually(*ahem* ever) do reader-inserts but I couldn't think of a character to ship him with that would really work for this situation. And it's easier to manipulate a reader-insert character? So here you go. 
> 
> Please tell me if there are any mistakes!! I'll fix them immediately. 
> 
> (Hehe, see what I did with the title there? No? Yeah, I'm so bad with titles.)


End file.
